


Leather and Punishment

by Private95



Series: Leather And Spikes [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Punk!Jaina, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top!Jaina, i'm alive i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: “Now, have you learned your lesson?” Sylvanas nodded vehemently. “What is it that we’re not going to do again?”“N- not leave paint on y-you…” The elf managed to mumble out. “M- Miss Proudmoore.”





	Leather and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zellk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zellk/gifts).



“Whoa!” Sylvanas yelped as she was shoved onto the bed. Her hands were immediately bound and held against the mattress by arcane energy. Her back arched as she only managed to balance herself on her knees, ass up in the air and face buried into the comforter.

“I did _not_ appreciate the surprise, Sweetheart.” Sylvanas gasped at the shocking spark of arcane that bit her ass.

“S- Sorry, Jai-" The words turned into a surprised gasp as another shock of arcane shot through the elf.

"Try better, Sweetheart."

Sylvanas closed her eyes, willing the roaring lust rushing through her being to calm down and let her gather her thoughts.

What was it that Jaina wanted from her again?

"I- I'm sorry…"

"Yes?" Sylvanas jumped as cold fingers slipped along her spine.

"M- Miss Proudmoore! I'm s- sorry, Miss Proudmoore." She finally choked out, rocking back.

"Better." Her reward was a gentle wave of energy along her spine. 

"Now." Sylvanas shuddered at the dangerous promise in that word alone. And by the Gods was she ready. "I can't let such behavior go unpunished. You understand that, Sweetheart?"

"Yes, ma'am." The elf breathed out as goosebumps seemed to cover her whole body at once.

"Good." Sylvanas relished at the soft but sure pass of hands along her back. "You remember what to say if it gets too much?"

"Red, Miss Proudmoore."

"Good girl." Another reward, another pass of pleasantly cool hands along her back. "Are you comfortable, Sweetheart?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, no talking."

Sylvanas tensed in anticipation when she felt her pants being pulled down, those deliciously cold hands running along the back of her thighs and across her ass. The elf jumped when she heard a loud snap of Jaina’s fingers and a familiar buzz of a vibrator. She buried her face in the comforter when the toy was pressed against her clit.

Her hips rocked back, hoping to bump into Jaina's, only to find that the human wasn’t behind her anymore. Gathering all the willpower she had left, Sylvanas turned her head, managing to catch the sight of Jaina near her closet. Belore, that woman and her blasted magic.

Closing her eyes, Sylvanas lost herself in the feeling of the intense vibration against her clit, rolling and angling her hips to where she liked it the most.

She felt the oncoming release, her mouth falling open and the tips of her ears twitching in the sweet anticipation… Only for the stimulation to withdraw and a high-pitched, disappointed whine to leave her throat.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Sweetheart, you thought you would be getting what you want tonight?” Sylvanas couldn’t care less about how she sounded, as she rolled her hips back.

“M- Miss Proudmoore, please! I was so close!”

A slap echoed through the room and Sylvanas gasped, her right ass cheek burning where Jaina's palm landed.

“Excuse me, did I allow you to speak?”

“No, Mi-” Another slap, now on the left cheek and Sylvanas moaned, the sound deep in her throat, face buried in the comforter.

“Did I, Sweetheart?” Jaina smirked when she received no answer. “See, it’s not that hard.” Sylvanas’ reward was a pass of cold palms over the pleasantly burning skin of her ass. “Hold still now, beautiful.”

Sylvanas tensed for a moment when she felt a blunt object nudge her entrance, relaxing and shuddering a moment later, realizing what it was. She hummed at the strong hands that gripped her hips, the feeling of a stretch that burned just so, and the touch of cold leather once Jaina bottomed out.

“That’s it. Such a good girl.” Jaina purred, her hands flexing on Sylvanas’ hips. “Aren’t you enjoying being full of my cock?”

All Sylvanas could give in response was a deep moan as Jaina pulled out and pushed back in. With another moan Sylvanas pushed back into Jaina, matching her thrusts. The elf felt the binds around her wrist disappear and she was pulled up, the human’s arms holding her around the waist, their bodies pressed close together.

Another wave of arcane pulled a whine from Sylvanas as she reached back, her hands finding Jaina's thighs, nail digging into the soft skin and supple flesh.

“How close are you, Sweetheart?” Sylvanas didn’t respond at first, remembering – somehow – that she wasn’t allowed to talk. “You can answer, baby.” Oh, how deliciously hoarse and strained Jaina's voice was. So full of restrained want and animalistic desire. Her ex surely was an idiot if he missed out on all of that.

“S- so close, Miss Proudmoore.” The elf managed to answer, hips pushing back against Jaina's still. “I- I’m about t-to…” Eyes closed and mouth hanging open, Sylvanas clanged to that feeling of arcane rolling through her. Just a bit more. Just a bit-

Everything stopped at once, Jaina's delicious, powerful, magic was gone as well as her cock and Sylvanas was pushed back down onto the bed. She didn’t care how desperate she sounded as she tried to push back up, her voice higher than she ever heard herself.

“No-no-no-no! Miss Proudmoore! I wa-” Her protests were silenced by a hand going around the front of her throat, not squeezing, just resting there. A warning.

“Oh, I’m sorry, sweetheart, but I think you keep forgetting that this is a punishment.” Ah, right.

Jaina's weight was gone from on top of her. Sylvanas turned her head to watch Jaina settle against a headboard, smirking at the elf and beckoning her over. The elf followed, straddling Jaina's lap and grabbed the base of the toy.

“Slow movements, beautiful.” Jaina said, her eyes roaming the front of Sylvanas’ body. Jaina guided Sylvanas down onto the toy, hands on the elf’s hips. With a gasp Sylvanas bottomed out, nails digging into Jaina's stomach.

The movement resumed, Sylvanas rocked her hips, grinding against the leather of the harness. Jaina just silently watched her the whole time, her hands skimming over the elf’s front, from rubbing her sides to sliding up and cupping Sylvanas’ breasts, playing with hard nipples.

The elf whined. The tension in her belly was pulled tight, but she just couldn’t reach the snapping point, her orgasm just tauntingly out of reach. Something was missing, she just couldn’t place her finger on it, but being her stubborn self, she just ground her hips harder, moving to bounce on Jaina's cock, hoping that something would be enough. Yet what she achieved was an amused chuckle from below her.

“No luck there, Sweetheart?”

Sylvanas only whined in response, lifting herself up to the point of only the head of the dildo resting inside of her before falling back down, taking the whole length in one movement.

The elf moaned loudly when Jaina met her falling down with a sharp snap of her hips up.

Sylvanas was on the verge of giving up. She could feel her orgasm, hovering right before her, but at the same time so out of reach it was infuriating. It all became even more maddening when Jaina gripped her hips and stilled her movements.

“Now, have you learned your lesson?” Sylvanas nodded vehemently. “What is it that we’re not going to do again?”

“N- not leave paint on y-you…” The elf managed to mumble out. “M- Miss Proudmoore.”

“Or at least not tell me about it.”

With that, Jaina sat up, her hands still gripping the elf’s hips as she thrust up and sending a strong wave of arcane through Sylvanas’ body.

Sylvanas’ mouth fell open and her head thrown back as her body shuddered. A strangled noise left her throat as she hid her face in Jaina's neck, her arms went around her body as her nails scratched down the human’s back.

She was putty in Jaina's hands as she rocked forward, lowering Sylvanas onto her back and settling on top of her. “How are you doing?” She whispered, her hand running through the elf’s hair, pushing it back and out from her sweaty face.

“Thinking of other ways I can earn a punishment like this, honestly.”

Jaina chuckled, looking at Sylvanas blissed out face. The elf was looking back at her, her eyes barely held open, her lips melted into a dopey smile.

“Did you have fun?”

“So much fun. Best weekend ever.”

* * *

Sylvanas woke up alone in bed, but tucked in and feeling rested and relaxed beyond words, albeit a bit sore. Turning around, she tucked her face into the pillow and sighed deeply. She smiled when the mattress dipped behind her and a kiss was pressed to her cheek.

“Good morning.” Jaina murmured, pressing another to the elf’s temple.

“G’morning.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Magnificent.”

Sylvanas hummed as she was pulled into a warm hug, the human snuggling against her back.

“Hope you’re not planning anything for today?”

“Not that I kn-”

A ring of the doorbell interrupted the elf. Both women groaned.

“No-no-no.” Jaina whined. “Ignore them.”

“I wish I could.” Sylvanas grumbled, shuffling out of the bed, pulling on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. She stopped by the mirror, tussling her hair before opening the door. She blinked in surprise at the person standing there. “Oh, Alexstrasza. Hi.” She smiled as she was pulled in a hug.

“Hello, Sylvanas. Sorry for dropping by unannounced, but I’m only for a moment.”

“It’s fine. Come in.”

“Alleria just asked me to get you these books, you’ve asked for.”

Both failed to notice Jaina, who stepped into the hallway, her eyebrows arched high up in utter surprise.

“Alli?”

Sylvanas and Alexstrasza turned.

“Jaina?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive and fighting writer's block as best as I can! Thanks to my GF for proofing this! enjoy :D
> 
> \--------------------  
> private95.tumblr.com


End file.
